The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical lead insertion devices and more particularly to a device for inserting an electrical lead under a carpet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing use of electronic entertainment devices such as television sets and stereo sets a problem in created where the user desires to locate the electronic devices in certain parts of a room. For example, in houses of current construction, a television lead in wire terminates at a junction box on one wall of a room. If the owner of the home desires to place the television set on a wall across from the wall on which the junction box is located, the television antenna wire must be connected between the set and the junction box. Where the room has wall-to-wall carpeting, in some instances this has been accomplished by connecting the antenna wire at the junction box and then forcing the wire down between the carpeting and the adjacent baseboard around the periphery of the room to the wall where the television set is located. However, in many instances, this is not convenient since the periphery of the room may also include a portion of carpeting intersecting that of the room thereby requiring that a portion of the antenna wire be inserted under the carpet. In any event the route followed with the antenna wire is not the shortest or most direct route.
Similarly, when the owner has a stereo set and desires to place the speakers at locations remote from the amplifier cabinet, the amplifier must be electrically connected to the speakers thereby requiring connecting wires which become somewhat unsightly if placed above the carpeting.
Prior art devices for feeding wire have generally been directed to feeding wire through conduit and for this purpose an electric fish wire of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,037 has been routinely employed. However, such a device is not generally known to, or practical for, the average homeowner desiring to run an electrical lead under carpeting or the like. Furthermore, such a device cannot be readily employed to follow a serpentine path under a carpet, should a serpentine path be desired by the homeowner. Such a serpentine path or an irregular path can become necessary for example when it is desired to run leads under the wire from room to room, around door openings and the like which are real problems in an average home.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved device for inserting an electrical lead under carpeting or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electrical lead insertion device which can follow tortuous routes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved electrical lead insertion device which can be electrically connected to the electrical lead for locating the portion to which the lead is connected.